Vending machines, kiosks, Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) devices, Wi-Fi® Hotspots, gasoline pumps, and other terminals are typically utilized to provide an automated service at various and often distributed physical locations. These devices, however, do not take advantage of their existing hardware to provide other social and/or retail functionality, nor do such devices typically comprise appropriate hardware for providing many specific types of social and/or retail services or functionality.